Far Away and Long Ago
by LovelyMangos
Summary: Far away and long ago, two races ruled over Earth, Humans, and Monsters. However, why is it that when all was at peace the races began to stir conflict out of nowhere? When you think you've finally bested your inner demons they conquer your mind once more, caging you to the decision to either fight against your own race or fight against the family that never stopped believing.


_Well shit, did I do that? _

The church burned down into sheer rubble, and what was once a beautiful building made for worship was now being worshipped by the ground for nutrients. Villagers sat to the side with wooden buckets, exhausted from running to and fro with water, hoping to extinguish the burning flames of hell.

I couldn't really recall exactly what had happened to cause the fire but I knew it had something to do with me.

_Did I leave the candles unattended? Or, what if I accidentally burned the carpet while I left the church? Even worse, what if I didn't do it and everyone assumed that it was me?! _

Kneeling down in defeat, I tried to come up with an excuse, a solid alibi in mind. My mind was occupied as strands of my (H/c) hair fell into my face. I was so preoccupied that I didn't feel the poke on my shoulder, neither did I hear the call of my name, but even so, I sure as hell felt the shove.

"(Y/n) ! What on earth-"

Summoning water towards the person's face, I sprang myself off the ground. "The white dog did it!" I scrambled, not getting the chance to see what the person looked like before I headed towards the forest. It wasn't a very rare occurrence, and if something had broke, then the likelihood of everyone thinking I did it would be astonishing. I'm the towns "bad luck" and I didn't see why they would assume otherwise, after all, I am (Y/n), a mage of very little talent and frankly the laughing stock on a mage's reputation.

The humans seem to see me as a nuisance because all I was really good for was: burning down buildings, blizzards during the summer, droughts, accidentally bringing back to life a dead beheaded chicken, or flooding. Yeah... let's not get into that much detail 'bout myself.

Jumping towards a nearby tree I hoisted myself up a branch and proceeded to climb. I knew that eventually, I would have to go back, but it would be best to leave the situation as it is. Sighing, I leaned back on the trunk of the tree, though only to be hit square in the face with a rock.

Shrieking in pain, I held my poor beautiful face as the blood run down my forehead, staining my (F/c) jumper. With the sudden force towards my face, I fell off the tree hitting several branches before landing on the ground with a hard thud, hearing a sickening crack.

**"(Y/n)" **

**LV 1**

**HP 34/40**

"Mother of Fuck-" I cried out only to hear panicked footsteps coming towards my direction. Terrified, I tried to make a run for it only to finally notice the way my leg was bent the other direction. _So much for being immune to my own bad luck._ As I laid helpless on the ground, cupping my leg in order to comfort it, someone stood in front of me, gasping for air. Taking my eyes off my leg, I saw a skeletal monster right in front of me, his eye sockets glowing light blue. _W__hat a complete weirdo. _

"I am so sorry-OH WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOUR LEG?!"

"You tell me smartass, you threw the damned rock at me!"

Grabbing a handful of dirt I threw it towards his face not long after a tree branch snapped falling atop his head.

**"?"**

**LV 1 **

**HP 37/40**

So there we were, idiots who got defeated by nature and don't have the strength or will to get up.

"I blame this all on you Mr. Skeleton." My leg had been numb for quite some time now and the skeleton was now face down on the ground.

"I have a name y'know, its Sans."

"Well, Sans, that rock really hurt and so did my 20ft fall. Did I ever mention you broke my leg?" I was lucky enough to have popped it back in place but I know the crack is there somewhere.

"I said I was sorry." Getting off the ground he laid on his back, staring at the sky. "Besides, you humans are tough, look at you falling off a tree and breaking a bone. A monster could have _fallen down_ and never wake up. Don't you have magic? Can't you just heal yourself?"

Smacking him on the skull I winced, feeling a slight crack come from his back skull.

"You're hurt."

"Well yeah, but not as much as you are."

Slowly getting up, I finally took in his cracked skull. It was small but still, it stretched from the top of his right eye to the middle of his back skull.

"What are you doing?"

Not bothering to answer, I summoned what little magic I had to heal it while my fingertips gently held the area of damage. Though it was strained, I could feel the magic leave my body as it transferred to his.

**(Knowing you might be able to completely heal Sans... it fills you with DEDICATION.)**


End file.
